Traditionally, electronic messages have been rated for a variety of purposes. For example, electronic message rates have oftentimes been utilized for billing a sender and/or recipient of the electronic messages. However, conventional techniques utilized for calculating such electronic message ratings have generally exhibited various limitations. Just by way of example, electronic messages are oftentimes rated individually as disconnected units, even in situations where the electronic messages may not necessarily be disconnected.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.